


This is a sentimental trainwreck

by my_soul_has_mcbroken



Series: Danganronpa X Bullshit [4]
Category: circular saw - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i'm not sorry for this one. it's beautiful., whats going on on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken
Summary: Atashi finishes his shift at the strip club and meets someone lovely on the streets.
Relationships: Atashi Wan/Bri Kingsley, Atashi Wan/Little Bill
Series: Danganronpa X Bullshit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720144





	This is a sentimental trainwreck

  


It was the end of the day and Atashi’s work as a stripper was done. He was quite loaded with money today so he was content. It was getting dark so he wanted to get back to the white house as soon as possible and look at anime tiddies before doing totally not gay things with his boyfriend. However, getting home quickly was an option that was off the table once he was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. 

  


Atashi, being the simp he was, immediately looked the figure of the person who stopped him up and down. He was hoping to see some big tiddies so he could propose a marriage but he was let down. It was a relatively small dude, but Atashi immediately recognized him. Before he had the chance to ask the guy to marry him, the guy spoke.

  


“You’re Atashi Wan right? I’m a big fan. I’m Bill.” This wasn’t any Bill. This was Little Bill! Atashi had almost forgotten he had fans due to all that killing game bullshit, but he definitely didn’t expect one of his childhood icons to be a fan of him. The earth-chan looking simp took the time after Bill spoke to start, well, simping.

  


“Holy shit! Little Bill! Yeah I’m Atashi, nice to meet you, anybody tell you that you’re looking fine today? Uh uh uh, will you marry me????” He got on one knee and held up an a hundred dollar bill. He didn’t have a ring on him at the moment.

  


Little Bill smiled widely, he was prepared to move things way too fast. Yeah he’d just stopped Atashi for an autograph but this was even better! “Yes! I will!” Bill took the money and pecked Atashi on the forehead. Before Atashi could respond all flustered and happy and stuff, his phone rang. So he pulled that out of his pocket to see what caller ID was blocking the anime tiddies on his lockscreen this time. 

  


It was Bri. His boyfriend.

  


_ Fuck _

  


Atashi muttered a small ‘excuse me’ to Little Bill before turning around and answering the phone. Bri started speaking immediately.

  


“Atashi! Where the fuck are you? We’re having the special tonight. Corpse smoothie with eyeballs on the side. If you’re any later you’re sleeping in the vents again”

  


“Not the vents! There’s no hot chicks in there! I had to learn that the hard way :(“

  


“Well then hurry up!”

  


Before Atashi could speak again, Bri had hung up the phone. Well at least this means the simp didn’t have to explain that he has a fiance to his boyfriend over the phone. That’s a new level of cruelty. So Atashi turned back around and grabbed Little Bill’s hand. “C’mon, you get to meet my boyfriend!”

  


“Your wh-”

  


“Nothing come on!” He just started dragging Little Bill to the white house. 

  


Once they got there, Little Bill was gawking at all his surroundings. Damn the white house changes when the president living there is like 17 years old. Atashi had dragged Bill into a room where the other white house residents (Reese, Bri, and Takemi) were enjoying their meal of corpse smoothie with eyeballs on the side. 

  


“Hey guys! Look who I found! This hottie, aka my new fiance, Bill!” Atashi said, waving Little Bill’s hand in the air.

  


Reese and Takemi choked on air trying to hold in their laughter.

  


Bri dropped his smoothie.

  


“I-I- _ fiance _ ??? Wack. Well he doesn’t get the special.” Bri crossed his arms and glared at Little Bill. 

  


Little Bill sighed. “Damn, y’alls meal looked good.” 

  


Atashi was still vibing. “By the way, you’re all invited to the wedding. It’s in an hour.” 

  


“ **Wack** ” the soon to be wedding guests said in unison. 

  


Dinner had ended so Atashi was having a make-out session with Little Bill in their shared room. This  _ was _ Atashi and Bri’s room but Bri can sleep in the vents. 

  


“Alright I’m gonna go get ready for the wedding! No homo doe. See you in an hour babe!” Atashi spoke, leaving the room to go to who knows where. Little Bill was wearing his signature outfit, a little red tie with his dirty ass multi-colored shirt and his non-cuffed jeans. The perfect man. 

  


He was practicing his vows in the mirror when all of a sudden there was a loud thud in the room. Little Bill turned around to see Bri, who had just entered through the vents.

  


“I-the door was unlocked sir” Little Bill said before just turning back to the mirror because fuck bri. Bri was not tolerating this attitude, and luckily he had a knife on him

  


He walked up behind Bill and yoinked him closer. “You’ve yee’d your last haw” Bri said with a smirk as he lifted his knife and attempted to do some eye yoinking.

  


Little Bill was terrified. “O-oh, w-well then-”  _ inhale _ “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA-”

  


All this screaming made the other people in the house come into the room. Reese and Takemi left after seeing it was just some eye yoinking, but Atashi ran up to his fiance and boyfriend in tears.

  


“Bri, not again! You couldn’t wait until after the wedding ceremony?” Atashi asked, cradling his now eyeless fiance. The simp was already in a wedding dress he got from god knows where and now he was mad there was blood on it.

  


Bri dropped his knife and plopped the eyeballs into his mouth. Crunchy munchy. “....sorry..” He huffed. Little Bill gave Bri a thumbs up in forgiveness. 

  


“Well now it’s wedding time so come on” Atashi pecked both of his lovers on the cheek and dashed out of the room, somehow  _ already _ forgetting his fiance couldn’t see. Since Bri was too lazy for limb yoinking right now, he helped Little Bill down to the living room which is where the wedding was taking place. 

  


Luckily all the guests had showed up to the living room, and so did Crazy Frog. Crazy Frog was ordained to wed the couple.

  


Little Bill was standing awkwardly and still covered in his blood where he was supposed to, waiting on his fiance. An oompa loompa was skipping down the aisle, sprinkling Bri Flaeks everywhere. 

  


Previously mentioned fiance was walked down the aisle by one of the other oompa loompas at the event.

  


Once both people in the couple were up by Crazy Frog, everything got started. 

  


Little Bill spoke his vows to Atashi, trying his best to remember since he can no longer read his note cards.

  


“Uh uh, vows.” ah yes, totally hard to remember.

  


“Same.” Atashi said, tears of happiness in his eyes.

  


Crazy Frog cleared his throat and turned to Bill, deciding he was the top. “Little Bill, do you swear to stay by Atashi til death do you part?”

  


“I do.”

  


Crazy Frog turned to Atashi. “Do you swear to stay by Little Bill until death do you part?”

  


Atashi then panicked, looking around the room nervously. 

  


“I-I-I,,,,,I don’t!”

  


Gasps were heard throughout the room.

  


“But, but why?” Little Bill said, bloody tears streaming down his face.

  


“I’m sorry but,,Shrek is Love. Shrek is Life.”

  


Suddenly, Shrek burst through the wall and grabbed Atashi by the waist. He smooched him passionately and Atashi smooched back. Shrek and the simp then flew into the sun together, leaving everyone at the wedding confused but happy. That was  **_endearing_ ** .

  


**The end :)**


End file.
